Back Stage
WARNING! THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS! Background Back Stage is unlocked after beating episode 6 with each character. It can be chosen as the 7th dice. You can choose which of the six you will play The enemies will fight with you. You can choose a different fighter to attack once per turn. There are no items in this chapter, including upgrades and items for sales, even though there are a shop and an anvil. Your dice have 24 HP You do not level up. Limit break: gives 4 random even numbers (either 2,4 or 6). Rules -find a way to escape the dungeons and save everyone! -if your dice is knoked out, it's game over. The dice Warrior The warrior is excited and determened to save his friends. Starts with: Rusty sword (do up to 5 dmg, double if at low health), Iron shield (X shield), and his normal re-roll ability. Thief The thief comes back for his friends, even though he said he would not make friends, and came only for the win. As the thief you start with pocket knife- (X+1) dmg, maximum of 3 as X, and 3 times per turn, and hacksaw- spilt dice to 3, minumom of 3. Robot The robot is stressed, trying to calm everyone (mostly himself). As the robot, you starts with: capacitor (insert 5 or more for 2 dmg and a shock, reuseable), and missing score (do X dmg, 25% chance to give the dice back.) Inventor She is nervous, but thinks she can do it Starts with her normal stuff: hammer (do X dmg, shock when X=6), spanner (combine dice), and pea shooter (insert 5 for 2 dmg) Witch The witch is determined to beat Lady Luck and go home with everyone. As the witch, you start with: your normal cauldron (1 dmg, re-roll dice), hex (shock on odd's, weak on even's), and 2 magic missles (insert even to do 5 dmg). Jester Even though he acted hopeless, when choosing him, he believes we can beat Lady Luck and go home, with each and every contestant. You start with: 2 juggling ball (max of 3, do X dmg and re-roll), and a wind up fist (insert 7+ to do 5 dmg). Boss Lady Luck- Changes equipments every turn. always rolls 6's. has 200 HP. It is very important to see what her equipment is every turn, since it changes every turn. Be careful not to use your dice character unless you are sure they can survive what Lady Luck will do next. Poison is particularly effective against Lady Luck because of how long the fight lasts, so try to use your poisoners when you can. She has 3 phases: Phase 1 (turns 1-4): she will have 1, then 2, then 3, attacks. Each will deal 18 damage to most fighters, but will only deal 1 damage to a certain kind of fighter. You will always have a member of your party that will only take 1 damage from each of her attacks each turn, but be sure to check as that fighter may change from turn to turn. She will transition to phase 2 by using Wheel of Fortune on turn 4. This doesn't do anything immediately, but means that for the entirety of phase 2, she will give you rules, and if you ignore them, you will be punished with status effects or damage. Phase 2 (turns 5-10(?)): In addition to the aforementioned rules, you won't be able to avoid damage simply by switching fighters, as Lady Luck uses more reliable attacks. She can have Divine Sword + Cornucopia (6 damage, or 12 if you're full health, plus a random blessing) Divine Dagger (15 damage) Divine Megaphone (12 damage plus weaken all equipment) Divine Hammer (12 damage plus shock all equipment) Divine Axe (18 damage, negated if you have any shield) Weaken is particularly effective for this phase - Divine Dagger is nerfed to 9 damage, Divine Axe to 12, and Divine Megaphone and Divine Hammer deal no damage when weakened (though they still inflict their status conditions) She will finish this phase with Divine Rod, which reduces your current fighter to 1 HP. This actually doesn't matter, because... Phase 3 (turn 11 onwards) Lady Luck will use countdown-based equipment that will deal 20-30 damage to your fighters, which at this point is usually an instant kill to any one of them. (They also deal severe status as well, but this is usually irrelevant because your statuses are cleared when a fighter dies.) At this point, you'll probably be losing a fighter per turn, so send out your best offensive fighter, switch them out to a noble, heroic sacrifice, and wave good-bye. After beating Lady Luck, you will get a cut scene for finishing the game. If you replay that Episode, Lady Luck will appear before starting, saying how excited she was, and explains they are just doing a 're-watch' for her favorite moments. This will not change anything in the run, but rather just give Lady Luck a softer character. Notes Apples always heal one fighter 10 HP. Talking to the shop (Yolanda), the trading post (Val), and the blacksmith (Ned) will give you one extra dice each. A normal boss will be on the last floor before fighting Lady Luck, and yes, the boss can join you (though their health is much lower when they do). Some of the enemies will talk with you. The only dice to have his normal ability is the Warrior. The only one to start with her normal equipment is the Inventor. Story Introduction Warrior Chosen I can do it! Just hold on! We've come this far, I'm gonna get you all, I promise! Thief Chosen I can make it! But if you think I'm risking myself to come back and get you lot, you're... you're... ... UGH, I guess you're right. FINE. Hold on, I'm gonna come and get you out! Robot Chosen Okay! Okay! I can do this! You'll be okay, just wait for me! Keep calm, remember those breathing exercises I taught you. AAAAA IT'S ALL DOWN TO ME WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO? BREATHE IN, 2, 3, 4! HOLD, 2, 3, 4! OUT, 2, 3, 4! Inventor Chosen I can make it! Right! Okay! I THINK I've got the hang of how the Dungeons work now, so just wait for me... I'll get you as fast as I can... Witch Chosen I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna fight my way through and I'm gonna find you and then... We're ALL GOING HOME! Jester Chosen Yes! I can make it! It's my turn to play the hero! I'm coming to get you! All of you! And the Frog, and Baby Squid and EVERYONE. We're gonna beat Lady Luck and we're gonna LEAVE THE DUNGEONS! Just you wait and see! Before Final Battle: After Winning Gallery